Aamaj Castle
|subdivision_type1 =Province |subdivision_name1 =Hormozgan |subdivision_type2 =County |subdivision_name2 =Bastak |subdivision_type3 =Bakhsh |subdivision_name3 =Kukherd |leader_title = |leader_name = |established_title = |established_date = |area_total_km2 = |area_footnotes = |population_as_of = 2006 |population_total = |population_density_km2 =auto |timezone = IRST |utc_offset = +3:30 |timezone_DST = IRDT |utc_offset_DST = +4:30 |coordinates_display = % |latd=|latm=|lats=|latNS=N |longd=|longm=|longs=|longEW=E |elevation_m = |area_code = |website = |footnotes = }} The ' Castle of Aamaj ' (from , ( ), Aamaj castle is one of the most remarkable examples for fortified structures surrounded by trench in Kukherd District, Hormozgan Province in south Iran. Location Aamaj castle was a squared fortified structure situated 1000 away from Kukherd city and located on an average hill above the palm oasis at southern west of Kukherd city, which added remarkably to its altitude and height. The total length of its interface from the south is about 111 metres, while its southern interface extends over 98.5 metres. The structure was also near to the monuments of ancient bath of Siba. History The history of Aamaj castle goes back to the Sassanid era (226–651). It was the center of government of that area as well as it acted as fortified military base for some time and was surrounded by a huge trench for protection. A trench was an ancient defensive strategic feature utilized to defend the cities, castles and the forts in Persia before Islamic era. The Castle of Aamaj was maintained until 1163-1192. But unfortunately was destroyed by an earthquake in Kukherd city and then by the flood in 1367 which destroyed the rest of the castle remainings. *Castle of Siba *Bastak *Bandar Lengeh *Hormozgān *Maghoh *AL madani *Paraw Kukherd *The Historic Bath of Siba *Sassanid family tree — of the Sasanian (Sassanid) dynasty References *2. الكوخردى ، محمد ، بن يوسف، (كُوخِرد حَاضِرَة اِسلامِيةَ عَلي ضِفافِ نَهر مِهران) الطبعة الثالثة ،دبى: سنة 199۷ للميلاد **Mohammed Kookherdi (1997) Kookherd, an Islamic civil at Mehran river, third edition: Dubai *3. محمدیان، کوخری، محمد ، “ (به یاد کوخرد) “، ج1. ج2. چاپ اول، دبی: سال انتشار 2003 میلادی Mohammed Kookherdi Mohammadyan (2003), Beyade Kookherd, third edition : Dubai. *4.محمدیان، کوخردی ، محمد ، '' «شهرستان بستک و بخش کوخرد» '' ، ج۱. چاپ اول، دبی: سال انتشار ۲۰۰۵ میلادی Mohammed Kookherdi Mohammadyan (2005), Shahrestan Bastak & Bakhshe Kookherd, First edition : Dubai. *5. Peter Jackson and Lawrence Lockhart (Ed) (1986), Vol. 6th, The Cambridge History of Iran: Cambridge University Press *5.Human Anthropology in Persia *6.محمدیان، کوخری، محمد. (وصف کوخرد) '' ج1. چاپ دوم، دبی: سال انتشار 1998 میلادی Mohammed Kookherdi Mohammadyan (1998), Wasf Kookherd, second edition : Dubai *7.محمدیان ، کوخردی، محمد ، '' « مشایخ مدنی » '' ، چاپ دوم، دبی: سال انتشار ۲۰۰۲ میلادی Mohammed Kookherdi Mohammadyan (2002), Mashaykh Madani, second edition : Dubai *8. اطلس گیتاشناسی استان‌های ایران Gitashenasi Ostanhai Iran (Gitashenasi Province Atlas of Iran'') *9. درگاه فهرست آثار ملی ایران *10.« Huwala Arab History » Engineer: Mohammed gharhb Hatem, third edition : Egypt (Cairo),1997 & 2013 *11. « Kookherd, an Islamic District on the bank of Mehran River» Mohammadian, Kukherdi,Mohammad (2000), third edition:Dubai U.A.E External links * Kookherd website. Category:Sasanian castles Category:Castles in Iran Category:Bakhshe Kookherd Category:Archaeological sites in Iran Category:Monuments and memorials in Iran Category:Buildings and structures in Kukherd